


i want us both to eat well

by mandjalorian



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandjalorian/pseuds/mandjalorian
Summary: posted on tumblr awhile ago. trying to put everything here so i don't lose anything. "i love you, i want us both to eat well" is one of my favorite quotes just because of its simplicity but at the same time its complex depth. wanted to try and write something where this sentiment was conveyed by din, without him actually saying it. this was my attempt. hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	i want us both to eat well

“Don’t eat that!” You yelped, gently slapping the pebble out of the baby’s hands. He giggled up at you in delight. You rolled your eyes fondly and gave him one of the berries from your pile for him to eat instead. He took it clumsily in his tiny fist.

You and the baby had wandered down to the lakeside, leaving the Mandalorian tinkering with the Razor Crest. The baby had never been in a lake, so you had taken him swimming with you. His high pitched laughs had filled the area, scaring birds and other small animals alike from where they nested. After both drying off, you’d found a clearing full of wasaka berries and had begun to gather handfuls of them in your shawl.

You’d allowed the child two, now three, berries total, wanting to save the rest until you were back with Din where you could all eat them together. Just as you finished collecting the fruit, you were struck with a thought that immediately saddened you. There would be no meal together with the Mandalorian. Despite the way the rest of his walls had crumbled for you, his helmet remained the one solid barrier between you and him.

You frowned for a moment, but then the child was pulling at your tunic, cooing for your attention. You turned bright eyes to him and smiled. “Let’s go back.” You gathered the child in one arm and started the short hike towards the Razor Crest.

As you neared, a waft of air brought with it a strong, pleasant smell, one you hadn’t thought to find here. Either someone was cooking or your empty stomach was somehow creating sensory hallucinations. 

You rounded the grove of trees still separating the two of you from the Razor Crest and Din when you saw-

He _was_ cooking. Or had been. Somehow. He’d started a fire in a small pit, but the smoke was going now and on a large tree stump nearby… Your eyes widened. A platter of meat. One of grains. And a loaf of bread. Your eyes sought out his helmet’s visor and you smiled wildly his way. He nodded and from his stance, you knew he was pleased to see _you_ pleased.

“I’m sorry we haven’t…had a real meal…in so long,” he tried as an explanation as you approached.

“This is perfect,” you interrupted him, your smile wide and genuine.

You were delighted, happy in a way you hadn’t been in so long. So was the baby. His eyes grew wide at the sight and smell of the meal and he let out a piercing shriek. You laughed happily.

“We brought these for you,” you offered up the balled up shawl that held the berries. He took them from you delicately.

The Mandalorian arranged the berries alongside the rest of the meal and watched eagerly as you sank to the ground in front of the tree stump. You caught the child’s hands with yours playfully as he attempted to grab at everything. 

Your eyes found Din’s visor warmly. “Him first, I think.”

The Mandalorian chuckled softly and kneeled next to you to help you feed the child first. The little one gobbled down every bite you fed him greedily. Din was clearly ecstatic that the child was enjoying the food.

“Now look who has sleepy eyes,” you cooed at the child who had clearly had his fill, his eyelids drooping sleepily now. 

Rather than take him back into the cold ship, Din arranged a makeshift crib out of the child’s basket and a blanket to cover his face from the sun. You lay the child to rest and you both watched as he drifted off to sleep. 

The Mandalorian turned to you then and gestured at the food. “Your turn.”

Your stomach grumbled then as if on cue and you giggled up at Din who tilted his head at you, clearly pleased.

He trailed you as you made your way back to the tree stump and sank to the ground once more. You began to reach for a serving of the meat but hesitated, frowned, then looked up forlornly at him as he looked eagerly down at you. 

“What is it?” He asked, uncertainty clear in his tone. He was worried you didn’t want the food he’d made you.

“We’ve never eaten a meal together.” You admitted finally.

The Mandalorian’s stance didn’t relax, and you knew exactly of what he was thinking now. “I can’t-”

“I know,” you interrupted him, squeezing your eyes shut. “That’s not what I meant. I only…” You trailed off, your eyes shooting open with a smile. “I know!” Then you were unraveling your shawl and bringing it up to your face.

“What are you…” He stopped when you began tying the shawl around your eyes and tightly behind your head. You heard the crunch of leaves under his feet as he shifted in place, unspeaking even as you finished tightening the knot and testing the view beneath the shawl to ensure you couldn’t see.

“Now you can.” You waited, breathless.

When he didn’t move, you grew nervous. Had you taken this too far? Had you offended him?

“I won’t peek.” You said at the same time that you heard a whoosh of air.

Then-

“I trust you.”

For a moment, you forgot to breathe.

You’d never heard Din’s true voice before, unaltered by the helmet. It was lovely, even more gentle and melodic than you’d ever thought. Still deep and warm. Its warmth sank to somewhere deep within you. You smiled quite against your will.

You heard him approach and lower himself to the ground next to you, felt his presence and his warmth radiating from beside you on the ground now.

You turned his way, smiling sheepishly. “You’ll have to help me.” You held your fingers up blindly.

He chuckled. You suddenly felt weightless at the laugh. It was a beautiful sound and his modulator had never done it justice. 

“I can do that,” he assured you.

You waited for his hand to take yours, to lead you to the meal. You were sure you could eat once the food was before you. But then-

A sudden pressure at your mouth startled you and you opened your lips in surprise. A berry, sweet, plump and tart passed through your lips. You felt the slight pressure of his finger on your lips and then it was gone. 

You swallowed your surprise and chewed the berry, a smile growing on your face. “Exquisite.” You smiled blissfully. “Now you try one.” You urged.

You reached out blindly towards where you remembered him placing the berries.

“Careful-” he started.

You’d almost knocked something over but you caught it in hand then felt him take it and adjust it. Meanwhile you reached out again until your hand found the pile of berries. You took one between your thumb and forefinger and, turning, lifted it towards him but you faltered, not wanting to hit him in the face.

Then his large warm hand was taking your wrist gently and leading it-

You felt warm, plush lips close over your fingers and your own mouth opened in an o of surprise. Slowly you drew your fingers away, leaving the berry in his mouth. Your fingers rested against his lips and you felt him chewing. You dragged your finger, wet from his mouth, against his lips and then dropped your hand back into your lap.

You smiled absently his way as he chewed. You felt at home in a way you hadn’t your entire life. “Well?” You asked, your voice only a little hoarse.

“It’s good,” he said through a mouthful of berry but you heard his smile, had grown so used to it now. It made you happy to know that though you couldn’t see it, you could hear it. For so long, before, when you’d first met him, he’d smiled so little. While speaking at least. 

Next, he lifted a spoon to your mouth, and you tasted the wild duck he’d cooked for you somehow while you’d been gone. You let out a gasp of surprise. It was flavorful, somehow sweet and salty at the same time.

“You can cook.” You exclaimed after swallowing the duck.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” he teased and your cheeks warmed.

“I didn’t mean-”

He laughed now, and the sound filled your ears with bright light quite in the same way the morning sun warmed you in the cool mornings on this planet. “I can cook.” He promised and you heard him take a bite now.

You took turns tasting the food. He’d managed to make a type of grain flavored with spices from the ship along with a round of bread that paired well with both the berries and the duck.

“Did you enjoy the meal?” He asked finally as you wiped your mouth with a napkin. His tone was apprehensive, unsure. 

You smiled up at him brightly. “I think…” You began. “I think that was the best meal I’ve had since meeting you.”

He laughed again. 

“It was,” you argued, leaning his way, willing him to believe you. But then-

The top of your head knocked into what must have been his chin and for a brief second, you felt the skin of your forehead meet his skin. You froze then leaned backwards, away from him quickly.

He stopped laughing, but then… His hands were on your shoulders. “It’s alright,” he murmured, sitting you upright again.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s alright,” he repeated, insistent, his tone all warmth and gentleness. You felt the fingers of his right hand travel from your shoulder to your chin. 

The pads of his fingers were somewhat rough and calloused. But so incredibly warm on your face.

“You have…” Then he was swiping softly at the side of your mouth with two fingers. 

You held your breath. When he was done, his fingers still rested on your chin.

“I…” You could barely speak. You did the only thing you could think of and brought your hand up to meet his. He let you cover his hand with yours.

Then his thumb was brushing your lips.

He leaned down just as you sat up but you couldn’t see so you let him guide you until-

Your lips met suddenly and the feeling within you grew tenfold, more, and you felt like you were simultaneously exploding and being held together tightly.

His lips moved gently against yours and you tasted sweet berry on his lips and somehow he made it taste more delicious.

Too soon you were both breaking away, but he didn’t pull back. Instead he rested his forehead against yours and you could feel his breath on your lips. His forehead was large and warm against your skin. 

His fingers still gripped your face lightly and you tilted your head slightly so that you were kissing his fingers with your lips. You felt him smile against your nose. You kissed his palm.

“That was the best meal I’ve ever had.” You said now against his palm.

He began to chuckle and then laugh until you couldn’t help but join in. He kissed you again once more, then twice. You smiled dizzily against his lips.

You were so happy you’d urged him to share the meal with you. You’d been right. It had been a missing puzzle piece in your daily life together that fit perfectly once in place.


End file.
